


Sleep Deprived

by Moonscar



Series: The Avengers Being A Family [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ALLOT of One-Liners idk where I get them from, Allergies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety (mentioned), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dizziness, Family, Fever, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Headaches, Hurt/Comfort, Lack of Self-Preservation, M/M, One-Liners, Peter is like... gonna be the main character in most of this series I'm really sorry?, Peter just wants to save as much people as he can, Self-Sacrifice, Sick Fic, Sickness, Sleep Deprived Peter, Sore throat, author is procrastinating, poor Pepper and strawberries, sleep deprived, stuffy nose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: Peter knew he was signing his death warrant by staying on this couch.





	Sleep Deprived

Peter knew he was signing his death warrant by staying on this couch.

Peter was in the Commons, currently curled up on himself as he did some homework. Now, that in itself didn't seem to bad, but add onto the fact it was 5 Am and Peter had to leave for school in 2 hours it really just made the whole situation allot worst. He just had so much work to do and he really did not have the time to take a break. If Tony figured out about this he would be having a nice Peppermint shower.

Peter sigh and rubbed at his eyes, fighting so hard to just fucking keep them open so he can complete this History homework and then get to work on the last page of his Algebra homework. The homework wasn't difficult by any means, just that it was to long and tedious and to Peter's sleep deprived mind it took so much longer to write down the answers or translated any of the words. He mostly found himself re-reading one sentence a coupe times before it translated and he started writing stuff down. 

He wasn't an idiot, he knew for a fact that if he showed up without his homework his teachers would't give him detention or tell Aunt May since he had such good grades in school. Granted, he did tend to be a bit tardy but it never affected his grades, so his teachers could care less. They would leave it be and that's exactly why Peter feels as though he needs to finish it. He can't just leave this work unattended because he has been a bit more loaded with Spider-Man duties recently, he  _needs_ to get this done. 

In a way Peter was a bit proud of himself. He was really trying to look on the positive side of this. He got to save more people and stopped more criminals than he had in a long while. Also, on the bright side, he wasn't being  _completely_ self destructive. He was still eating all his meals and taking care of himself, he was just pulling in a few more all-nighters into the mix and cutting down on a few hours of sleep on other nights. Peter could handle it, especially if it meant saving one person from being robbed of their life. He could lose an hour of sleep to save someone, it wasn't that big of a deal.

Peter sigh and leaned his head back as he plopped his History book on the floor next to the sofa, letting his eyes close for just a moment. He jumped slightly when he heard foot-steps down the hall coming towards the living room. Peter opened his left eye just enough to see who it was, because honestly who the fuck is awake at 5 Am?

Peter's question was soon answered when he saw Steve enter the living room, seeming a bit drowsy but he was wearing a tight fitted T-Shirt and some sweat pants, most likely about to go out for his morning jog. Steve nodded over at Peter in acknowledgement and went to go to the kitchen, only to take a double-take as he quickly swirled his head around, clearly not used to seeing the kid awake so early. Steve seemed a bit more awake now as he hesitantly piped up.

" Hey kid, what are you doing up so early? " Steve asked, a hint of concern lacing his voice, but he seemed mostly confused as he regarded Peter.

" Ended up falling asleep early, so I woke up early " Peter lied easily, surprising himself. Now, he wasn't the best of liars by any means, but he had to be doing an okay job if he had kept Spider-Man a secret for so long. Steve raised a questioning eyebrow at him but nodded slightly.

" I would ask if you wanted to go on a jog with me but you'll need to get ready for school- Make sure to keep some Pancakes on the plate for when I come back, okay? " Steve easily joked with a small smirk lacing his lips as he went to walk away.

" You should tell Bucky that " Peter easily quipped back, getting a surprised laugh out of the soldier as he walked out of the living room and out of view, waving his hand lazily at Peter in means of goodbye as he left to go do his usual morning jog.

Peter let a sigh pass his lips and slumped back down, feeling every muscle in his body become less tense. Peter slowly pushed himself up in a sitting position before rubbing at his eyes. Steve was right, he needed to get ready for the day, might as well do it while he was mildly energized from the encounter. 

Peter pushed himself up and off the sofa and went to get ready for the day.

Okay so, Peter wasn't doing to good. 

It had been 3 days since that morning where he had an encounter with Steve in the Common's and he had barely slept since then, except for when he sometimes passes out in class. He was lucky enough to not have his teachers wake him up, but even then those 20 minutes of sleep barely made any difference and Peter was starting to get worse and worse.

Peter always shoved it aside because there are more important things that came up. Like when he had finally decided to go and get some sleep for the night, only to have Karen report an attempt of assault a few blocks down and Peter could not just turn a blind eye to that simply because he was a little bit tired, so he toughed through it. 

At first Peter didn't think it was to bad. He was starting to have second thoughts now, because whenever he stood up he felt a little bit light headed and he would see black dots in the corner of his vision for a moment. He was eating allot more as well, but that was allot easier to hide than him almost passing out every single time he stood up since the other Avengers tended to just assume he was a growing teenager with a fast fucking metabolism. But really he was eating more to get the energy that he was losing by not sleeping, even though logically breaking up that food in his stomach and all still sucked away at his energy.

Peter was also slower in battle, and his Spidey-Senses were a bit out-of-wack but Peter wasn't defenseless, he would just pull through it, even if he was a bit more of a klutz and tended to stumble on his own feet. Sure, maybe it slowed things down a bit and made him slightly more susceptible to injury but he could deal with it, he has dealt with worst. All he had to do was have one good nights rest and then everything would fall back in line, hopefully.

The question was, when will he get that time to sleep?

Peter jumped slightly when he felt a hand grip at his shoulder, looking over his shoulder and tensing instantly, ready to punch someone in the face at the sudden flare of fear that made it's way through his body. It didn't make sense though, he was in the Avenger Tower and everything and everyone surrounding him was safe, so why did he feel so on edge all of a sudden?

Then he turned around and met Bucky's gaze, his eyes showing concern as he gazed down at the teenager.

Peter instantly deflated in on himself like a balloon, his gaze flicking away from Bucky's concerned one. He didn't notice it but Natasha and Clint were both looking over at him with slight concern as well, although they didn't intervene.

Bucky's gaze reminded him of Ned for some reason, the way he looked at him earlier today at lunch.

 

_'' Come on Peter, you can't keep lying to my face like this, I'm your best friend " Ned had practically pleaded with him as he sat across from Peter at the lunch table that they always sat at alone, although sometimes MJ would join them._

_" I can't Ned, just let me deal with this. " Peter snapped back with more bite than he intended and he instantly felt a sense of guilt wash over him at Ned's helpless expressions. An awkward, out of place silence loomed over them before Ned finally spoke._

_" Okay Pete... But if you ever need me, don't hesitate to talk to me, okay? " Ned asked, looking at him with pleading eyes and Peter looked up at him, letting out a silent sigh before nodding._

_" Okay Ned... "_

 

Peter was quickly snapped out of his reminiscing when he heard a loud snap of fingers, making him pull his hands to his ears as he hissed under his breath. He heard a faint ''sorry kid'' before he was pulled up on his own two feet, making him sway a bit. When he opened his eyes again he came face-to-face with the super-soldier, who then started leading him out to the hallway, for what reason, Peter really didn't know. 

Once they got out of the hallway, albeit with a bit of stumbling on Peter's part, Bucky whirled around and faced Peter. He grabbed him by the shoulders with a bit more strength than intended and forced Peter to face him fully. Bucky's eyebrows were pinched together and his eyes were slightly squinted as he looked Peter over, even though nothing had happened between him being on the love-seat in the living room and him exiting towards the hallway with the soldier.

Bucky let out a sigh and finally released Peter's shoulders before speaking up.

" Okay kid, you've got to tell me what's going on, you've been acting weird recently " Bucky stated, but before Peter could open his mouth to reply he quickly added on. 

" And don't try to bullshit me kid, I might be shit with feelings but having Steve as a boyfriend and best friend makes you see the signs of someone with lack of self-preservation and way to much self-sacrificing tendencies from over a fucking mile away, so spill kid " Bucky said, crossing his arms as he looked down at the kid. Peter was sure he wasn't trying to be intimidating, but damn could he be scary- But yet again, what Avenger wasn't scary from time to time?

Peter sucked in a breath, and despite Bucky's warning, he decided to bullshit his way through this anyways with half-truths.

" W-well, you see, I just- School has been allot lately and Iv'e been sleeping a little bit less recently, so I just doze off sometimes and it's really nothing Mr.Barnes. I just have allot of homework and school is a bitc- pain, school is a pain in the butt sometimes. It's really normal, it happens sometimes where the work load gets to much and you know how it is, teachers don't communicate and all of a sudden you have 5 exams and 2 presentations all in the same week and you know Ned and MJ sometimes need help with their own homework and presentation and I offer to help which is why Iv'e been out so much and- " Peter was quickly cut off by Bucky.

" Jeez kid, it's okay, no need to tell me you life story. I get it, school can become a bit much sometimes... Just, take care of yourself, okay? Don't hesitate to ask one of us for help if you need it. " Bucky said and seemed to hesitate before patting Peter's shoulder.

" Now, go get some sleep kid, you need it " Bucky stated before going back inside in the Common's. Peter just nodded at Bucky's back and whispered under his breath. 

"I'm sorry Mr.Barnes, I can't afford to let other people to lose their loved ones... "

Now, the start off to this day wasn't the best. 

He had dozed off for about 30 minutes only for his alarm to blare with the ultimate power of 'Fuck you'.He had woken up from his nap, feeling as though he was laying on his death bed. He nose felt stuffed and his throat raw and he it was as though the heat of a thousand suns had bashed down on him. The moment he pulled off his covers though he felt really cold, the cold air surrounding him nipping at his skin, or was it just the lack of suffocating warmth from the blankets that made the air seem cold? He also felt his stomach doing back-flips and cartwheels

Really, it was just his fucking luck to get sick like this, especially on the day he was supposed to be sparring with the other Avengers, and no way was he putting that aside just because he had the sniffles. So Peter sucked in a deep breath and had shoved the blankets off of him in a similar way someone would a band-aid to get it over with quicker. Peter went to rush towards his drawers to get warmer quicker, but the moment he stood up he tumbled to the floor in a heap of limbs and his clothing of yesterday, his vision going double. 

Okay so, no quick movements this early in the morning, he could deal with that. Peter slowly sat up and stood up, holding onto the night-stand next to his bed for support. He groaned softly as he felt his head pound with the force of Thor's Hammer slamming inside his skull. It was useless trying to take Advil or Tylenol, considering nothing worked because of his metabolism, so he would just have to tough through it.

Huh, he seemed to be thinking that allot lately.

Peter lugged himself over towards his dresser and quickly pulled on his suit before pulling a pair of sweat pants and a sweater over it. They were all gonna start training first thing in the morning. and anyone who was eating breakfast would eat it before sparring started. The reason they did this was because most people tended to just vomit up their whole breakfast during training. 

Peter sigh and grabbed his mask, clutching it tightly in his hand as he snatched his Web-Shooters ( He really needed to come up with more original names for his gadgets, but it just stuck- ) and carefully started making his way towards the kitchen to grab himself a small snack to eat or something of the sort. Because of how clumsy he has been lazy, and how often he has been seeing doubles he is taking extra care to not do any sharp movements or anything unless he was out being Spider-Man, because in that case, it was sort of an obligation if he didn't want the people around him, and himself to die.

Peter walked inside the kitchen and noticed Sam eating with fervor but didn't say anything as he scavenged through cabinets for a granola bar or something. He had eaten a big dinner last night which really wasn't settling well with his stomach right now, considering he was sick. Peter quickly snatched a Chocolate Strawberry granola bar ( Who even bought this? What if Pepper died because she didn't check the labe on the box and ate a Strawberry Granola bar and- Nope, we are not going down that road- ) and popped it in his mouth, feeling grateful for the fact Sam hadn't talked to him yet, because he had no doubt that if he tried talking right now his voice would sound like sand paper, because it sure felt like it.

Once Peter finished the granola bar he quickly gulped down a whole glass of water before filling up a water bottle, missing the opening a few times because of how shaky his hands were currently. Peter popped the lid closed and Sam called out that they were all meeting in the training area in 5 minutes. Peter called out to him saying " Be right there! " And although his voice sounded off, after drinking some water it was a bit better now, although this head-ache sure wasn't, and the bright lights and constant whirring of the tower weren't helping either.

Well, guess it's time for all of the Avengers to assemble in the training room.

Peter stood up, swaying a little bit from side to side as he tried to zone out as Cap gave a small speech that Peter really didn't care about at the moment. He may have been really excited to do this a few days but he felt as though that energy had been drained out of him. Don't get him wrong! He really did look forward to going against them, just that it would have ended up better if it were any other day. 

Peter perked up when he heard his name being called, nodding slightly. They were gonna do a group exercise where everyone would be put into 3 separate groups. The groups being this.

Tony, Sam and Bucky on Team Number 1

Rhodey, Steve and Clint on Team Number 2

Wanda, Peter and Natasha on Team Number 3

Now, they were doing this to test out how some worked with others and to separate the usual Duo's like Steve, Sam and Bucky, or Tony and Rhodey and etc. 

Let's just say Sam and Bucky didn't seem to pleased to be on the same Team with the way they were glaring at each other, although didn't comment on it because this was necessary practice. Clint openly whined about being stuck with the 'old men' which got him a quick quip from Tony saying " Which is why your in that group Clint, put 2 and 2 together " Which earned an offended gasp and a chuckle from a couple of the Avengers.

Peter sucked in a deep breath through his mouth, since his nose was blocked and he didn't want snot all clogged up in his air-way. Steve counted down from 3.

3...

2...

1...

GO!

And then the battle broke loose.

Of course no one was gonna get seriously injured, and no one carried any harmful weapons on them, just their fist, some with shields and others had team-work to benefit them. Tony, Rhodey and Sam being the only exceptions really.

Bucky and Sam weren't doing so well on the team-work aspect but they were working on it.

Peter swung around, latched onto the tall ceiling as he webbed up Clint. He had the advantage of being up high and no one being able to reach him, but that didn't count for much when you were running a high fever and have barely slept in 5 days, maybe more... Peter didn't really know anymore.

All he knew is that he needed to target people, but his head was pounding and he could see black dots lining the side of his vision and he wanted someone to notice that he might just fall apart right then and there, but no one seemed to realize. It's one of the reasons Peter even had a mask on. For both his identity to keep the people he loves safe.

And to make sure none of his enemies knew what he was really feeling.

Peter wasn't making any witty jokes or talking at all, his mind-set very familiar to the one that he has been stuck in for the past few days, or has it been weeks? Peter doesn't know, nor does he really care at the moment. All that was on his mind is to web them up.

But then darkness faded in his vision, and he felt a familiar fear grip his chest as the feeling of falling wrapped around his body.

"PETER!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm sleep deprived and really wanted to make this a One-Shot and then decided that watching ya'll suffer on this Cliff-Hanger would be worth it XD There will surely be and update tomorrow or after-tomorrow don't worry! =D
> 
> Did you like this? Tell me if you did! =3


End file.
